Hear My Heart twoshot
by Khasabat04
Summary: Mencintai bukanlah untuk sebuah permainan, mencintai adalah sebuah perasaan dimana saling percaya dan saling mendengar.. "saat didekatnya aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun..", " KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENDENGARKAN HATIKU!" EXO KrisTao datang menyeret Luhan dan Xiumin! meski hanya 2 chap tapi mungkin ini agak panjang
1. Chapter 1

Hear My Heart  
>Becouse Im Hear your Heart<p>

Kris (N)|Huang Zi Tao(Y)|Luhan XiuSuho| Suho(N)|Kyungsoo (Y)

Romans | g jelas|Aneh

Warning!Diharapkan agar menyadari kekeliruan pada saat penggambaran kharakter.(aku juga bingung gimana maksud alurnya hahaha)

Summary :

Tersampaikankah sebuah rasayang kadang kita sendiripun tidak mampu mengendalikannya, justru kadang apa yang kita lakukan jauh dari apa yang ada di hati kita..

.

**#Zitao **

Halloo…Anyeong aku Huang Zi Tao imnida, kalian bisa memanggilku Zitao siimuuuut kayak panda yang paling maniss sekampus hehe..  
>Aku seorang mahasiswi dikampus terkenal Blue Perfect, kampus elite yang berisi anak orang – orang terkenal dan berkuasa se-seoul. Hari ini aku sudah bersiap – siap berangkat kekampusku menunggu namjachinguku menjemputku.<p>

" Zitao..Kris sudah datang di depan tuh!"

teriak Xiumin Jijie, ah ya..dia adalah Istri dari Gegeku Huang Luhan atau lebih akrab dipanggil Luhan mereka baru saja menikah dua minggu yang lalu, masih pengantin baru hehe… Xiumin Jijie atau Xi Xiumin adalah yeoja manis yang baik dia sangat telaten meladeni ulah Gegeku yang entah kenapa selalu manja jika di sampingnya padahal kalau dilainnya Gegeku itu seperti Rusa hehe..  
>Seseorang dibalik mobil mengangguk pada Xiumin Jijie namun cepat membuang muka saat aku masuk kedalam mobil. Namja tampan yang sedang menyetir tanpa expresi ini adalah namjachinguku kami sudah 3 tahun berpacaran. Dihitung – hitung sejak perpisahan sekolah saat aku kelas 1 dia menembakku yah karna aku sudah naksir dia sejak aku SMP (karna saat dia sekolah selalu melewati rumahku) aku dengan senang hati menerima dia. Tapi kadang aku bosan,dia hanya diam jarang sekali dia mengajakku berbicara saat kami berdua padahal jarang sekali kami bisa berdua.. namanya Wu Yi Fan atau biasa dipanggil Kris. Dia sangat tampan dan ah..aku suka semua yang ada padanya bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa bernafas dengan baik saat besamanya.<p>

" Gege , setelah lulus nanti mau jadi apa?"

Aku sedikit tidak suka dengan sikap diamnya…tapi karna itu juga aku tidak perlu cemburu padanya. Dia hanya melirikku sedikit lalu kembali focus menyetir bahkan dia tidak menjawabku hingga kami sampai dikampus..coba bayangkan betapa menderitanya aku?

Aku keluar dari mobilnya menunggu dia keluar, setelah keluar Kris langsung meninggalkanku. Ah nasiib apa yang salah padaku? Jika aku cantik, imut, manis? Kenapa dia mendiamkanku terus?

" Hayooo Huang Zi Tao, bisa ku pastikan kau sedang narsiis..haha.."

Aku memegang dadaku bersiap menjitak namja kurang ajar yang langsung merangkulkan tangannya di pundaku. Dengan gesit dia menghindar tanpa melepaskan rangkulannya.

" ais..tidak baik memukul namja tampan sepertiku.."

" sejak kapan Kim Joomyun gege jadi tampan? Dasar kelinci putih!"

Cibirku, giliran dia yang mendaratkan jitakannya di keningku. Sakit, akan ku balas kau nanti. Dia adalah Kim Joomyun namja baik hati yang selalu ada saat aku butuhkan, namja pecinta Putih yang menawan begitu kata teman sekelasku. Saat aku bertanya apanya yang menarik dari Suho mereka jawab semuanya huh apa – apaan itu?.

" Tao aku lapar palli kekantin..kau masuk jam 8 kan? Aku juga jadi masih ada waktu setengah jam untuk makan…"

" ah..Gegeaa.."

Dia langsung saja menarik tanganku, tidak tau apa namja kelinci putih ini kadang membuatku streees.

**#Kim Joomyun**

Anyeong..Kim Joomyun imnida, namja tertampan yang pernah ada di belahan dunia bahkan pangerang William saja kalah denganku (PD) aku mahasiswa tingkat empat universitas Blue Perfect, ah itu sahabatku..yeoja paling imut yang pernah ada di kampus menurutku karna memang begitu adanya habis kalau aku menyebutnya paling cantik lalu Kyungie bagaimana? Bisa dipecat aku..hehe Kyungie adalah yeoja chinguku kami pacaran yah boleh dibilang sudah lama hampir 2 tahunan tapi dia sangat cuek dan seperti tidak peduli padaku..hah..aku jadi sedih..  
>Kembali pada sahabatku yang paling imut ini dia adalah orang yang periang dan senang menunjukan ekspresi suka tidak sukanya alias tidak jaim..<br>seperti sekarang ini dia sedang menatap makanan yang ada di piringku, matanya berkedip – kedip lucu..bayangkan saja keimutannya sendiri…hehe…

" wae?"

" mau itu donk!"

Dia menunjuk potongan daging ayam dipiringku..aku hanya bisa menggeleng memang tubuhnya imut – imut kayak panda tapi makannya ga mau rumput. Dia mengambil makanan itu dipiringku ya beruntung juga aku tidak begitu suka dengan ayam jadi makanannya ga mubaszir ( bahasa bang haji).

" nanti pulang dengan Kris gegelagi?"

" ne..tapi molla dia tidak menyuruhku menunggu tadi…"

Aku hanya mengangguk – angguk meski sedikit kasihan dengan Tao tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa. Tidak bisa mencampuri urusan masing – masing.

" ikut dengan ku saja..mengantar Sehun belanja, tadi dia meSuhotaku menemaninya belanja kado buat Kai.."

" ani, hari ini aku juga mau ada acara hehehe.."

" oh ya sudah..kajja kita kekelas bisa dicincang Park songsaenim aku..hehe.."

Dia mengangguk mengikutiku. Di persimpangan ruangan aku melambai setelah member sebuah gerakan acak – acak rambut yang membuatnya berjalan dengan kesal meninggalkanku, setelah Zitao menghikang dari balik lorong aku bersiap berbalik dan ku lihat seseorang tengah menatapku dengan tatapan dingin. Ya Kris menatapku dingin dari dalam kelasnya..aku sedikit bingung padanya dia kenapa juga selalu menatapku seperti itu? Apa coba maunya? Ah peduli apa dengannya..  
>Di kelas semua ramai membicarakan hal – hal yang tidak jelas ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris..yeoja disini kebanyakan kecentilan awas saja kalau berani merebut Kris dari Zitao mereka akan tau akibatnya..hehe<p>

" jinca..aku tidak mengada – ada ini foto ku ambil saat aku dan eoma ku sedang berjalan – jalan dibutik dan melewati _gamecenter_ didepannya..."

" appa ini yeoja tingkat 2 itu?"

Apa lagi yang mereka ributkan? Aku menoleh saat Krystal mendekatiku,dia tersenyum sedikit takut – takut kearahku.

" wae?"

" Suho-ssi kami semua di sini tau kalau kau berteman baik dengan yeojachingu Kris gege jadi kau tentunya bisa mengenali ini dia atau bukan..?"

" kalian paparazzi yang ppabo…"

Dia mengulurkan Hp touchscreennya padaku disana aku melihat seorang namja sedang bermain game dance dengan riang bersama seorang yeoja yang tengah tertawa. Ku geser ke slide selanjutnya mataku terbelalak saat melihat dengan jelas Namja itu tersenyum bahagia dan disambut yeoja yang tersenyum manis kearahnya. Ada secercah rasa sakit saat melihat adegan selanjutnya saat yeoja itu menyeka keringat yang membasahi rambut namja.

" Kris gege….Kyungie…"

" mwo? Nugu? "

Aku segera menggeleng tidak percaya, Krystal masih menunggu jawabanku. Aku benar benar yakin itu Kyungie dan Kris tapi…kenapa? Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat Kyungie tersenyum sebahagia difoto tadi saat bersamaku atau melihat Kris tertawa saat sedang bersama dengan Zitao.

" Tao!.."

Aku harus mencarinya dia pasti akan sedih sekali saat aku merogoh Phonsel putih ku Kai datang dengan berlarian menghampiriku..ngosh – ngoshan mencoba mengatur nafas.

" Suho, Kyungsoo..kemarin aku melihat Kyungsoo bergandengan tangan mesra dengan sunbae itu..bahkan mereka suap – suapan di depan umum..hosh.."

" jinca?"

" kau tidak pecaya padaku? Apa gunanya aku bohong? Jinca.."

Tubuhku terasa lemah, bayangkan saja mendengar dan melihat yeojachinguku seperti itu pada orang lain..bahkan aku pun hanya satu kali bisa menyentuhnya itu pun langsung ia kibaskan begitu saja..

" yeoboseo? Gege? Suhoniiiii gegeaaaaa ada apa menelfonku?"

Aku baru ingat aku sedang menelfon Zitao,ku dekatkan tekingaku ke phonselku dia terdengar tidak tau apa – apa.

" Tao kau dimana? "

" aku ada diruang wushu..wae? ah nanti saja ya Gege aku sedang sibuk latihan..byeee"

Sepertinya Zitao belum mendengarnya, aku harap dia tidak akan mendengarnya cukup aku saja yang hancur. Pulang kuliah aku mengantar Sehun dengan tanpa selera biasanya aku tidak seperti ini moodku benar – benar hilang hari ini.

" Gege..palli kita cari aksesoris disana.."

Sehun menarik tanganku menuju sebuah toko asesoris didepan toko ada stan game, game jadi ingat Kyungie..TT

" Kya hahahaha..coba kalahkan aku!hahaha..kau kalah Kris.."

Suara itu..aku menoleh kearah dua orang yang tengah asik bermain game dan di seberangnya aku melihat Zitao sedang menatap nanar pada keduanya…

Kris

Aku meninggal Zitao di parkiran dan mengatakan tidak bisa mengantarnya pulang. Jujur aku tidak tau mengapa kalau di dekat Zitao yeoja chinguku aku tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa bahkan untuk bicarapun kelu. Jangankan mengatakan aku cinta padanya mengatakan 'hai' saja aku tidak pernah.. penyakit yang sama juga di alami sepupuku Do Kyungsoo atau akrab dengan panggilan Kyungie dia juga merasakan hal nyang sama saat bersama namjachingunya dia bilang bahkan tidak memperhatikan apa yang namjachingunya lakukan karna sibuk dengan hatinya yang berdegub tidak karuan, dia mengajariku cara ampuh menghilangkan gerogi setelah bertemu dengan kekasih kita..ya bahkan getaran itu masih terasa sekarang padahal tadi aku hanya mengatakan untuk pulang sendiri..

" Kya hahahaha..coba kalahkan aku!hahaha..kau kalah Kris.."

Tawa Kyungie membuat ku semakin panas, masak aku kalah dari yeoja penggila game ini.. saat sedang asik – asiknya mungkin phonsel Kyungie bergetar karna dia merogohnya dan memperlihatkan nya padaku siapa yang memanggilnya. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Aku mengangguk menyuruhnya mengangkat.

" wae..?"

"…"

" apa urusanmu aku ada dimana? Aku ada di rumah sudah jangan ganggu aku..!"

Aku berhenti memainkan permainanku dan memperhatikan apa yang ada ditangannya, dia menatapku seperti berkata menyesal mengatakan tadi. Aku tersenyum mengelus rambut hitamnya yang dikuncir tadi. Tiba – tiba phonselku bergetar. Zitao. Kyungie melihat layar hpku dan mengangguk.

" gege ada dimana?"

Tanya seseorang diseberang ada apa dengan suaranya sepertinya parau..apa dia sakit? Tadi dia baik – baik saja saat aku meninggalkannya. Kyungie menyandarkan kepalanya dipundakku yang masih sibuk dengan Tao entah kenapa jantungku benar – benar berdebar tidak menentu.

" aku ada di rumah, wae?"

Aku berbohong padanya..! aku ahh aku takut jika dia tau aku ada dimana aku takut dia akan salah paham.

" aku? Dirumah..wae?jangan bertele – tele cepat katakan apa yang kau mau aku sibuk!"

Sibuk menenangkan hatiku, tambahku. Aku tidak mau dia besar kepala mendengar nya hehe..diam sejenak terdengar desahan nafas yang spertinya cukup dalam.

" apa salah Tao pada Gege? Tidak bisakah Gege jujur padaku? Jika Gege memang tidak menyukaiku atau bahkan benci padaku kenapa gege tidak memutuskanku? Aku bisa terima itu gege..meski aku mencintai Gege namun aku tidak mau gege terpaksa ada disisi Zitao..akan sangat menyakikan gege.."

Hah? Apa maksudnya aku berdiri ,ada perasaan tidak enak mendengar ucapannya

" APA maksudmu hah?"

Bentakku. Aku tidak peduli dengan sekitarku yang akan memandangku aneh seperti pandangan Kyungie padaku dia menggodaku yang tidak jauh beda dengannya. Ku cubit pipinya dengan lembut.

" jika mau PUTUS PUTUS SAJA! TAPI JANGAN MEMBOHONGIKU!"

Bentaknya, aneh aku merasakan suaranya menggema kesetiap ruangngan di Mall ini,ku dengar hp ini membentur benda keras..

" Zitao…tunggu!"

Teriakan seorang Yeoja membuat mataku melebar,aku berbalik menemukan phonsel dilantai dan beberapa buku yang terjatuh. Mataku bertemu dengan sosok Suho namja yang menjadi sainganku karna dia dekat dengan Tao. Dia menatapku dan Kyungie tidak percaya..

" Kyungie…kau..aku masih bisa terima kau membohongiku atau berselingkuh dengan namja lain..tapi kenapa harus namjachingu sahabatku? Apa tidak cukup kami menerima perlakuan kalian? Aisss.. seperti kata Zitao jika mau putus putus saja, tapi jangan seperti ini..kalian benar – benar keterlaluan.."

Namja dengan kaus putih itu berlari meninggalkan seorang yeoja yang menatap kami dengan marah.

" cih! Bahkan iblis saja akan mengatakan dirinya sendiri iblis.. kau yeoja tidak tau diri tidak puaskah kau dengan membuat gegeku selalu merasa salah dengan sikapnya? Apa salah gegeku? Dan kau sunbae..kau benar – benar tidak punya perasaaan..apa Zitao begitu jeleknya dimatamu? Apa dia tidak berarti dimatamu? Apa kau mengerti apa yang kini ia rasakan? Kalian berdua benar – benar keterlaluan bahkan kalian tidak mengejar mereka!?"

Bentaknya geram, aku dan Kyungie hanya diam. Mungkin sama seperti Kyungie aku sedang memikirkan apa yang akan aku katakan saat aku bertemu dengan mereka..aku benar – benar kaget saat mendengar dia mengatakan PUTUS. Aku serasa lumpuh di telan bumi.

" baiklah…aku harap kalian tidak menemui Gegeku atau Zitao cukup sekian mereka sakit…"

Yeoja itu pergi meninggalkan aku dan Kyungie sendiri… kami sama – sama terdiam hingga seorang anak kecil menghampiriku.

" ini, milik noona cantik itu..dia menjatuhkannya.."

Sebuah phonsel dengan gantungan naga api kini berpindah ke tanganku, anak kecil tersebut juga memberikan sebuah hasil cetakan foto. Aku mengangguk.  
>Malamnya aku benar – benar tidak bisa tidur biasanya Zitao akan menelfon meski hanya mengucapkan selamat malam…kali ini benar – benar sepi. Ku lihat didalam tasku yang tadi ada sebuah benda yang menarik perhatianku, ku raih benda itu. Phonsel Zitao low bath terpaksa aku mengambi chager untung saja sama dengan punyaku, ku lihat isi phonselnya.. dimulai dari dial pertama.. ' Krisie chagy' aku? Sedikit merasa senang melihatnya ku buka dial ke dua 'Prince Air Putih' aku tau siapa dia..Suho, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan dia makluk pecinta Putih? Seterusnya tidak begitu penting..beralih ku buka daftar panggilannya..daftar panggilan dari kemarin belum dihapus, dan yang tadi..semua daftar panggilannya hanya tertuju pada satu nomor ' Krisie chagy' dia menelfonku ya aku sadar selama ini dia yang menghubungiku terus..sedikit sesak melihat daftar panggilannya karna ada rasa bersalah padanya, mungkin akan menjadi panggilan terahir.. ku buka panggilan diterimanya ' Prince Air Putih' 4 panggilan, waw rajin sekali dia? Ada rasa cemburu didadaku melihat Suhoitu menelfon yeojachinguku berkali – kali, kedua dari ' Gege' dari gegenya? Ah iya dia tinggal bersama Gegenya karna yang aku dengar kedua ortunya sudah meninggal sejak dia bayi. Kontak selesai aku melihat album fotonya ah isinya dia dengan teman – temannya di folder, ku buka sebuah folder 'cikicikicki' apa maksudnya member nama seperti itu? Ketika loading selesai yang terpampang adalah foto – fotonya dan … ah aku benci mengakui bahwa Zitao dekat dengan Suhoyang ternyata namjachingu Kyungie itu, mereka berfoto dengan berbagai pose imut ada yang memperlihat kan Zitao sedang marah dan ada saat dia merengut imut kedepan kamera, sudah lah aku tidak mau melihatnya lagi meski tanganku tetap bergerak mengirim foto Zitao ke Phonselku..ku buka folder yang lain 'dragon' kalau tidak salah itu bahasa inggris untuk naga apikan? Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat foto-fotoku terpampang jelas disana..dari mana dia menfotoku? Dan mataku tertarik memperhatikan dua buah foto yang berbeda aku melihat expresiku sendiri fotoku bersama Zitao dan fotoku besama Kyungie..ada penyesalan yang membeludak di kepalaku..<p>

" apa yang telah aku lakukan?"

Berbeda sekali saat aku bersama keduanya. Aku bodoh tidak pernah berfikir tentang perasaannya. Aku kaget saat phonselnya mulai menyala..

' Taoiiie…Palli angkat! Gege mu menelfon..Gege – gegeaaa…'

Nada dering yang aneh…sepertinya suara dari gegenya yang sengaja ia rekam. Ku beranikan diri untuk menerima panggilan itu.

" Zitao-ah? Kau sudah tidur? Gege khawatir kau tidak baik – baik saja… gwacanayokan? Besok gege dan Jijie akan langsung pulang..kau tadi masak apa? Apa kau jadi membeli kenang – kenangan untuk menyemangati namjachingumu? Jangan boroskan uang dariku untuk hal bodoh seperti itu! Ah apa Suho-ssi menginap? Kalau iya Gege akan tenang..jangan acak – acak rumah! Aku tidak mau melihat rumah berantakan besok..oke..jaljayo jangan ingat –ingat eoma lagi ya..hari ini busan sedikit hujan aku harap seoul tidak hujan..jangan takut hujan ya..percaya eoma, appa, Jijie dan gege akan menjagamu..bye…"

Ternyata sebuah pesan suara yang baru saja masuk, mungkin sudah dikirim tadi siang..

' Heii panda jeleeeek! Alias pandaaa snow temanmu yang paling lembut menelfoooon angkaaaaaattt!'

Hah suara apa lagi itu? Ku angkat saja apa tidak ada suara nada dering yang bagus selain suara – suara itu?

" Zitao-ah? Gwacanayo? Kau sudah ada dirumah kan? Kau baik – baikkan? Mianhe saat aku mengejarmu aku kehilangan jejakmu aku harap kau sudah dirumah… jangan pikirkan namja bernama Kris itu lagi! Aku sudah tidak mau melihat kau dianggap batu olehnya..semoga kejadian tadi tidak akan membuatmu terlalu terluka..aku benar – benar khawatir..jawab pesanku ya..kalau ada apa – apa cepat hubungi aku..!"

Mengapa semua menghawatirkan dia? Sebegitu jeleknya kah aku dimata mereka? Huft..benar..

' Tao yang manis..palli angkat! Ini Xiumin Jijie..'

Lumayan untuk nada dering seperti ini..ku geser ke nada panggilan lain.. ah Air Putih? Apa yang dia katakan? Aku jadi penasaran..

' Huang Zi Taaaaooo! Panda jelek yang suka menggigit sembarangan PALLI angkat Telpnya! Sung Suho memanggiiiiiilll..'

Ais PD sekali dia? Beraninya dia mengatai yeojachinguku jelek? Huh! Ku tekan ke file yang lain hampir semua ada disini..tunggu.. 'tiruan?' apa maksudnya ku putar file..

'Huang Zi Tao chagiya…ini Kris-mu angkat ya chagy…'

DEGH sebuah hantaman besar menusuk tepat dijantungku, mendengar ini membuat ku mau tidak mau menerima beban sakit lagi.. memang ini bukan suaraku aku yakin ini suara si Suhoitu yang membuatku sakit adalah kata – kata itu..sama sekali tidak pernah aku ucapkan untuknya..ingatanku kembali saat genap 1 bulan kami berpacaran..

_Zitao tersenyum menungguku diparkiran, diperjalalanan kami hanya terdiam.._

_" Gege bisa tidak sekali – kali gege menelfonku?"_

_Ucapnya berbinar._

_" jangan harap aku melakukan hal tidak penting seperti itu.." _

_" padahal aku ingin mendengarnya walau bukan asli.."_

_Dia tertuduk kecewa._

OH tuhan! Apa yang aku lakukan? Bahkan tiruanku pun dia tidak bisa mendengar ? aku benar – benar kejam!

' Tao yang manis..palli angkat! Ini Xiumin Jijie..'

Panggilan suara lagi! Ku biarkan phonsel itu terusbergetar hingga lama berhenti dengan sendirinya. Ku buka pesan suaranya.

" Chagy kau benar – benar baik – baik saja kan? Aku benar – benar tidak tenang! Bahkan Suho pun tidak bisa ku hubungi kenapa juga tidak mengangkat telephone rumah?..Chagy..ku mohon kau baik – baik saja..!"

Kenapa dari tadi ada pesan yang terus menghawatirkannya, ku lihat keluar jendela hujan dengan petir menyambar..ah mau tidak mau perasaanku ikut tidak enak, cepat saja ku raih kunci mobilku dan pergi.  
>Suasana rumah Tao terlihat sangat sepi bahkan sepertinya tidak berpenghuni..ada perasaan was– was yang menyelimutiku.<p>

**#Normal**

Suho masih duduk di depan sebuah ruangan membiarkan orang lain berlalu lalang didepannya. Tubuhnya terlihat lusuh dengan rambut coklat yang benar – benar acak –acakan bukan untuk fasion tetapi menunjukan betapa depresi sang pemilik. Kemeja putih polos Suho berubah menjadi kemeja lusuh dengan noda darah disebagiannya. Mata foxy itu tidak henti menumpahkan air mata dengan tangan yang menyatu didepannya dan bibir yang selalu berguman tidak tentu.

"..jaga dia Tuhan, jaga chinguku.."

Beberapa orang keluar dari ruangan, bergegas Suho mendekati salah satu dari mereka yang tengah melepas masker dan mencoba memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

" nona Kim selamat, namun keadaannya sekarang masih kritis..nanti anda bisa menjenguknya saat sudah di pindah ke ruang inap..anda harus banyak berdoa..kemungkinan hidupnya tidak banyak.."

" dok.."

Dokter mengangguk berjalan menjauh, Suho terpaku didepan pintu ruangan ICU..

_Zitao tidak akan pergi dariku kan? Gege janjii padamu akan menjagamu dengan lebih baik lagi.._

**_Flasback.._**

**_SUHO _**

_Aku mengejar Zitao dengan sekuat tenaga..aku pun sebenarnya sama hancurnya dengan Zitao tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Zitao menangis sendiri.. aku menemukannya tengah terisak di pinggir jalan..dia berjongkok._

_" hatiku sakit Gege… jika dia tidak menyukaiku kenapa mengajakku menjadi pacarnya? Hikz.. aku tidak suka dibohongi..aku tau aku tidak pantas mendapatkannya tapi setidaknya dia bisa mengahargaiku..hikz..aku tidak berguna..Gege…"_

_Dia terus menangis sesenggukan tidak merperdulikan tatapan tajam yang orang – orang lemparkan kearahnya ku peluk dia perlahan._

_" aku benar – benar sakit..kesabaran ku sudah melampaui batasnya..aku benciii….!"_

_Tiba – tiba dia melepas tanganku dan berlari menyebrang jalan namun tepat berada ditengah jalan sebuah Mobil menabraknya..penumpang Truk langsung turun, aku berlari menghampiri Zitao yang kini tengah berlumuran darah.._

_" Zitao..? gwacanayo?"_

_" nak kajja aku akan bertanggung jawab kita selamatkan Agassi.."_

_Dan semua berlangsung begitu cepat._

**#Suho**

Pagi telah menyingsing aku tetap terjaga menggenggam tangan mungil yang kini tak bisa bergerak. Seorang ajussi yang menabrak Zitao masuk dia member hormat padaku.

" mian karna kesalahanku temanmu jadi seperti ini.. aku sudah mengurus semuanya, aku benar– benar minta maaf ini milikmu..tadi aku menerima sebuah panggilan dan mengatakan kau ada disini.."

Aku hanya mengangguk tidak berniat berbicara, ajussi itu meninggalkan phonselku dan kartu namanya dimeja dan berjanji akan datang lagi. Dia pamit untuk pergi ke jepang selama 3 hari, aku tau ini tidak sepenuhnya kesalahannya..aku hanya mengangguk. Ku arahkan pandanganku pada sosok yeoja yang kini masih dililit dengan selang untuk membantu pernafasannya.

" Opppa! Gwacanayo?"

" Gege! Zitao…"

Aku mengangguk memotong kata –kata Kai, aku tau apa yang mungkin ia akan katakan. Sehun menangis di pelukannya. Tidak lama beberapa orang masuk Luhan Gegedan Xiumin noona berjalan mendekatiku,Luhan gegelangsung menarik kerahku..aku tahu dia sangat khawatir dengan Zitao.

" apa yang kau lakukan pada Zitao ku hah!?"

" chagy! Jangan seperti itu! Yang penting sekarang Zitao.."

Gege dan noona langsung meraba – raba tubuh Zitao sambil terus berbisik bahwa mereka disini bersamanya.. setelah lama gegemenatapku ada sebuah pertanyaan dalam tatapannya, hembusan nafas ku terasa amat berat. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengingat kejadian itu tapi harus ku jelaskan. Saat aku menjelaskan apa yang terjadi Gege benar – benar marah,..

" sudah ku peringatkan dia untuk berhenti berharap pada namja itu! Tapi dia selalu bersikukuh dan sekarang? Aiss..aku akan mencarinya!"

" LUHAN!BERHENTI MEMBUAT KERIBUTAN!" teriak noona,

Noona terjatuh dia, aku tahu dia dan Zitao sangat dekat dan mungkin ada hubungan batin antara keduanya. Gege mendekati noona terlihat sebuah penyesalan disana..

" mian…"

Ucapan lembut diiringi isakan itu terasa begitu pilu, aku terus memandangi sosok tubuh yang kini tengah koma tubuhnya sangat biru. Pendarahan di otaknya mengakibatkan sel sarafnya tergangu dan dokter mengatakan untuk hidup yeoja itu akan sulit, meski sadar atau pun lolos dari maut kemungkinan kelumpuhan salah satu organ atau bahkan semuanya tidak bisa dihindari kecuali ada sebuah mukjizat dari Yang DIATAS mengijin kan Zitaoku..sahabat ku untuk tetap sadar dan tidak mengalami apapun.

Sudah dua hari aku menemani Zitao namun tidak ada perkembangan, tidak ada tanda – tanda dia akan sembuh jangankan untuk sembuh untuk sadar saja tidak.

" Suho pulanglah…"

" ani! Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan Zitao.."

Ya noona memelukku, sedangkan Gege? dia tersenyum penuh terima kasih. Aku disini untuk temanku. Pintu terbuka Sehun dan Kai muncul dari sana mereka tersenyum.

" bagaimana keadaannya gege? noona?"

Kami semua menggeleng, hembusan nafas berat selalu mengikuti kami. Sehun menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan padaku..

" paling tidak kau ganti bajumu gege..aku juga membawa makanan untuk kalian, aku tau ini berat tapi apa kalian mau melihat si panda kecil kalian menangis gara – gara melihat kalian kurus dan lemah?"

Kami tersenyum, aku mengacak – acak rambut didiku yang paling gila itu dan mandi di kamar mandi pasient. Aku lupa kalau aku masih mengenakan kemeja yang kemarin.  
>Tak lama untukku kembali gege dan noona sedang dipaksa untuk memakan masakan Sehun, mereka mengangguk-angguk berjanji akan memakannya dengan baik namun kami tau ada kekhawatiran disana.<p>

Satu minggu aku membolos dan ahirnya aku kembali kesekolah. Hari ini awan begitu cerah semoga awan akan menyampaikan doaku pada Tuhan, saat keluar dari mobil putih kesayanganku Kyungie telah menunggu di belakangku. Sebenarnya aku sedikit senang karna aku merindukannya tapi mengingat gara – gara dia Zitao ku sampai sekarang tidak jelas hidupnya segera aku beranjak meninggalkannya yang sepertinya sedang berfikir keras untuk mengatakan sesuatu yah paling alasan dia selingkuh, jika itu tidak dengan Kris kekasih Zitao aku masih bisa menerimanya tapi..ah..dadaku mulai sesak kembali.  
>Ku rasakan sepasang tangan halus menahan lajuku, tangan ini? Tangan Kyungie?<p>

" ku..ku mohon Gege dengarkan aku..aku janji tidak le..bih da..ri 10 me..nit.."

Ada apa dengannya? Kyungie terbata? Dia berbicara sangat lembut..apa dia sedang merayuku? Ku lirik jam tanganku masih ada setengah jam untuk kelas Mr. Park. Aku mengangguk dia menarik tanganku lembut ketaman kampus yang kebetulan sangat sepi, sejenak jantungku berdebar tidak menentu lagi…

" wae? Kau mau menjelaskan tentang hubmu dengan Kris gege? Lupakan saja Kyungie..aku tidak ingin membicarakan itu.."

" ge..ge..de..de..ngar kana a…ku.."

Apa sih yang terjadi? Sulit sekali sepertinya dia bicara..aku kesal dan beranjak pergi.

" aku tidak peduli kau berselingkuh dengan siapapun tapi seharusnya jangan dengan namjachingu temanku! Aku tidak mau dengar lagi.."

Langkah ku terasa pelan dadaku masih sesak, tiba – tiba Kyungsoo berlari dan mencegatku. Tubuhnya yang mungil menghadangku dengan merentangkan tangannya. Ada air mata disudut matanya..

" sudah ku bilang dengarkan aku!"

Sekarang dia kembali ke aslinya ya..selalu membentak dan tidak memandangku.. dia mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping. Cih bahkan saat seperti ini dia sama sekali tidak mau memandangku? Apa aku begitu buruk dimatanya?

" katakan apa yang kau mau dan pergilah..aku tidak mau semakin sesak jika kau tetap disini.."

" kau me..m ben..ciku?"

Lagi – lagi ia tergagap..ya saat ini dia memandangku. Aku diam dan dia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kesamping.

" Aisss..Jinca? lama –lama aku bisa jadi gila..baiklah gege akan ku katakan semuanya.."

" katakan saja..jika aku mau akan ku dengarkan, jika tidak akan menjadi angin lalu.."

Kataku dingin.

" YAA Kau harus DENGAR KAN AKU! AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

Kata Kyungie marah, dia masih tidak menatapku..

" kau harus tau setiap bertemu atau mendengar suaramu adalah hal yang paling menyiksa dalam hidupku! Apa kau tidak tau betapa aku tersiksa? Bahkan seperti ingin meledak!"

Bentaknya, kata – kata itu bagai bom atom yang tengah menghantam ku. Tadi dia mengatakan mencintaiku dan sukses membuatku naik keawan tapi sekarang dia menghempasku jauh kedalam pelosok bumi. Aku tidak sanggup menerima _kata_–kata lain lagi,ku turunkan tangannya namun tiba –tiba seseorang memelukku dari belakang dengan erat. Dia terisak aku ingin berbalik namun dia begitu kuat dan tidak mengijinkanku untuk berbalik.

" jangan berbalik..jika gege berbalik dan menatapku lagi aku benar – benar akan melampaui batasku hikz.."

" untuk apa kau memelukku seperti ini? Apa ini perpisahan? Aku kira sudah jelas saat di gamecenter itu.."

" Gege…aku tidak mau jauh dari gege, kau tau? Memang saat dekat dengan Gege aku serasa tubuhku ingin meledak..tapi saat gege tidak ada untukku aku serasa mati, saat ada di depan gege aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku sibuk menenangkan jantungku untuk tetap biasa..tapi sulit,yang ada adalah emosi yang tidak terkontrol yang menguap dan setelah gege pergi setelah lama baru aku menyesal..aku dan Kris gege adalah saudara, entah mengapa aku dan dia memiliki penyakit yang sama..dia juga sering depresi setelah mendiamkan Zitao, dari situ kami mencari – cari cara untuk tetap biasa di depan kalian namun saat di depan kalian bahkan kami lupa harus apa..karna sibuk menahan detak jantung kami yang benar – benar tidak biasa….aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu gege…saranghae..jeongmal sarang.."

Mendengar ucapan Kyungie membuat ku shock dan benar – benar speechless..

" gege kenapa diam? Kau memaafkanku kan? Aku dan Kris gege hanya sepupuan..dan.."

Saat merasakan pelukannya merenggang secepat kilat aku berbalik dan mencium bibirnya, kurasakan mata Kyungie tengah membuka lebar dan menatapku yang sengaja meutup mataku dan terus menciumnya..

Normal

Suho melepas ciumannya dan tersenyum melihat Kyungie langsung terduduk ditanah sambil memegangi dadanya. Suho ikut duduk disamping Kyungie senyum nya mengembang melihat yeojachingunya masih shock.

" kau terlihat imut saat seperti itu,eh ani yang imutkan cuma Zitao.."

" hah? Kenapa harus dia? Jangan-jangan kau menyukainya..andweee gege.."

Kyungie menggembungkan pipinya yang disambut sebuah cubitan kecil di pipinya. Suho merebahkan tubuhnya menjadikan paha Kyungie sebagai bantal. Rona merah selalu menghiasi pipi tirusnya. Perlahan tangannya bergerak menutupi cahaya matahari untuk tidak mengenai wajah Suho..Suho tersenyum saat sadar sepasang tangan telah meneduhkannya.

" bagiku Zitao adalah adik terimut yang pernah aku miliki, dia juga orang yang selalu ingin aku lindungi..ah Zitao.."

" gege..se-ka..rang ka..u mau mem..balas ku? Aku cem-bu..ru.."

" ani..aku sekarang merasa lega..karna kau dan Kris gege adalah saudara..eh tunggu kemana namja pengecut itu? Paling tidak dia harus bertanggung jawab..karna tidak mencegah Zitao pergi!"

" KIM JOON MYUN SUDAH WAKTUNYA JAM GANTIMUUUUUU"

Triak seseorang, Suho berdiri.

" tunggu aku akan ku selesaikan cepat! OK?"

Kyungie mengangguk setelah Suho mencium bibirnya.  
>Luhan menggenggam tangan Zitao dengan erat, genggamannya mulai merenggang saat merasakan desahan nafas Zitao.<p>

" chagy! Zitao berguman..panggil dokter..!"

Xiumin segera berlari memanggil dokter.

" Zitao..kau sadar?"

"..egh..ge..ge…Kris…sge.."

" mwo? Kenapa kau malah terus menyebut nama namja sialan yang telah membuatmu seperti ini?"

Berkali – kali Zitao berguman namun hanya satu kata yang dapat ia .  
>Dikamar Kris menggeleng saat Mommynya menyodorkan makanan.<p>

" kau kenapa chagy? Kemarin malam pulang dengan basah kuyup dan tadi pagi kau mengulanginya? Kau demam chagy..palli makan makananmu! Mommy tidak mau kau sakit.."

" Kris tidak apa mom, hanya sedikit.."

Mommy hanya bisa mengangguk menyelimuti Kris yang mencoba tidur.

Kris

Mataku enggan terpejam, telingaku selalu mendengar Zitao sedang memanggilku tapi aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi.. Satu minggu setelah kejadian itu setiap hari aku kerumah Zitao tapi sepi, sampai aku memutuskan keluar dari mobilku dan berhujan – hujanan ria namun sama sekali tidak ada hasil Zitao tetap saja tidak keluar.

Tiba – tiba seseorang menggebrak pintu kamarku dan meraih ujung kerah piamaku. Ya ku lihat Suho menatapku marah dan langsung memberiku sebuah hantaman keras di perutku. Aku meringis, Kyungie hanya meringis melihat apa yang dilakukan namjachingunya.

" cepat rapikan tubuhmu! Dan ikut aku kerumah sakit!"

" mwo? Untuk apa?"

" UNTUK APA LAGI? KAU HARUS MEMPERTANGGUNG JAWABKAN APA YANG TERJADI PADA ZITAOKU!"

Teriaknya, aku masih meringis menahan sakit di perutku. Apa maksudnya ini? Aku menatap Kyungie.

" jangan banyak Tanya! Palli kita ke Rumah Sakit! Luhan Gege menelfon agar aku membawamu menemui Zitao!"

DEG! Aku menatap Suho dengan serius bahkan aku mengabaikan nyeri di perutku.

" a..apa yang ter..jadi de..ngan Zitao?"

" akan aku ceritakan nanti cepat ganti piamamu!"

Aku tidak peduli aku menarik keluar dari kamarku dan menyuruhnya menyetir mengantarkanku menemui Zitao. Di perjalanan Suho menceritakan apa yang telah aku sebabkan, kali ini aku benar – benar lemas..entah karna demam atau apa tapi benar – benar lemas.

Suho membawaku memasuki ruangan putih, semua orang menatapku dingin aku yakin mereka semua akan menyalahkanku..dan memang aku pantas disalahkan. Sehun menatap ku dengan pandangan tajam.

" awas kalau kau macam – macam.."

Seperti aku adalah seorang tahanan, mataku tidak kuasa menahan air mata..melihat orang yang sangat ku cinta kini tengah berada didalam alam tidak sadarnya. Tubuh itu terlihat sangat pucat tidak seperti biasanya.

"..Zitao…"

Ku rasakan tubuhku melayang diudara.

" KYAAAA!OPPPAA!"

Terahir ku dengar seseorang berteriak memanggil namaku. Dan semua gelap.  
>ku rasakan pusing yang amat menyerang kepalaku, saat ku paksakan untuk membuka mata cahaya itu langsung berhambur kemataku..<p>

" Opppa..gwacanayo?"

" eum.."

Ku edarkan pandanganku semua orang sedang mengerubungiku, seseorang yang ku ingat sebagai Jijie Zitao mendekat dengan senyum yang terus melekat padanya.

" syukurlah kau sudah sadar, kami sudah dengar semua tentangmu dari Kyungie..aku senang kau mencintai Zitaoku.."

" tapi noona, itu kan keterlaluan..masak mendiamkan Zitao.."

Potong Suho. 'ZITAO'

Aku bangun dari ranjangku,ku rasakan ada yang menempel di tanganku dan ku lihat selang infuse sedang bertengger disana dengan manisnya. Saat ingin ku lepas semua melarangnya terpaksa Kyungie yang membawanya. Ku genggam tangan mungil seseorang yang kini memanggil – manggil namaku, perlahan ku cium tangannya.

" Zitao..chagy..bangunlah, aku ada disini…aku tidak akan kemana – mana lagi..jebal.."

Tidak ada sahutan.

" mian..aku benar – benar tidak tau jika selama ini kau tersiksa..aku terlalu egois mementingkan perasaanku yang tidak karuan dan mengacuhkanmu..sekarang aku akan belajar untuk tetap menjadi Kris di dekatmu. Jebal..hikz..aku tidak mau putus.."

Aku terisak menundukkan kepala,aku sangat malu harus mengakui aku selalu mengacuhkannya bahkan aku benci pada diriku sendiri. Ku yakinkan perasaanku jika tangan itu mengencang, tangan itu membalas genggamanku. Mataku terbuka lebar untuk melihat seseorang yang tengah mencoba membuka matanya.

" ge—ge?.."

" Zitao? Kau sadar? Syukurlah..jangan banyak bicara dulu.."

Luhan yang sedang meminum kopinya langsung menghampiri kami,matanya bebinar entah apa yang ia rasakan.

" aku akan panggil dokter.."

Zitao menatapku, mungkin dia tidak mau melihatku disini …ya dia pasti akan merasa aneh. Dokter datang, memeriksa keadaan Zitao aku berharap tidak akan terjadi apa – apa. Kyungie memegang pundakku pasti dia sedang berusaha menenangkanku yang mulai tidak karuan sedangkan Suho hanya terkekeh melihat penderitaanku.

Hari kedua aku di rumah sakit, aku terkena gejala tyfus mengharuskan aku tetap di Rumah Sakit ya meski tidak pun aku akan ada di Rumah Sakit untuk Zitaoku! Zitao pun sudah sadar sepenuhnya meski tidak boleh menggunakan tubuhnya untuk banyak bergerak. Sekarang gege dan noona sedang meninggalkan kami berempat..tapi ditengah kebisuan pintu dibuka.

" chagy Mommy datang..ah..ckckck ternyata kau disini bersama yeojachingumu..pantas kau mau di infuse..ah ada Kyungie juga?dan nugu..?"

" Mommy?"

" annyeong Mommy, kau datang diwaktu yang tidak tepat.."

" aiss..dasar EvilKyungsoo, ah..kau manis sekali chagy.."

Dengan PDnya mommy menggeser tempat dudukku yang ada di samping Zitao menjauh, mommy menyentuh dahi Zitao yang kini menatapnya aneh dia memeluknya dengan senyum lebar.

" pantas saja Krisie tidak bisa berhenti membicarakanmu kau benar – benar manis..tenang saja aku akan merestui kalian..hehe..siapa namamu ya..aku lupa..eum..Kris selalu menyebutmu Zitaoku..ne?"

Ku rasakan wajahku merah padam, Zitao menoleh kearahku yang tersenyum garing gara – gara omongan mommy.

" kapan – kapan kau harus main kerumah,dan kau bisa melihat bagaimana Kris sangat tergila – gila padamu.."

" mommy…."

Sepertinya mommy tidak memperhatikanku, dia focus pada Zitao. Mommy benar – benar menceritakan semua yang ku lakukan pada Zitao dan itu sukses membentuk sebuah senyum yang sangat aku rindukan. Sore telah menjelang, Kyungie dan mommy pulang sedangkan Suho? dia pergi untuk urusan tugasnya.. mereka meninggalkan kami berdua, hanya aku dan Zitao.

Aku terdiam mencoba dan mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

Zitao

Ku lihat Kris gemetar..apa yang terjadi?

" o..gege.."

" Tao-ah mianhe..jeongmal.."

" untuk apa?"

Lama dia terdiam, dia terlihat pucat mungkin karna sedang demam. Aku tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan mommy begitu aku harus memanggil eoma Kris, diluar dugaanku yang mengira Kris tidak pernah mencintaiku tapi setelah mendengar penjelasan Kyungie yang ternyata sepupu Kris dan yeojachingu Suho aku benar – benar tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, hatiku berbunga – bunga.. begitu kah perasaanmu Kris..ku rasakan rona wajah ku kini merona lagi. Tangan Kris menggenggamku erat membuatku bisa menatapnya, sejak pacaran tidak pernah aku bisa melihat matanya bahkan hingga waktu yang lama seperti ini. Biasanya saat aku berbicara Kris selalu mengalihkan pandangannya..

Mata hitam seindah bulan itu sangat indah, pancarannya dapat aku rasakan hingga kesekujur tubuhku. Tatapannya tulus dan sangat menyejukkan.

" a..ku..Zitao-ah, apa kau be..nar ..be nar ki-ta pu-tus?"

Ku alihkan pandanganku menghindari matanya meski sebenarnya aku ingin memandang mata itu lebih lama lagi. Kris duduk di depanku yang kini tengah terbaring, apa yang ku lihat itu air mata ? atau keringat? tanganya menarik dan mencium tanganku lembut dan basah, air matanya jatuh ketanganku..

" hikz..jebal, aku tidak mau putus..aku janji aku akan menjadi Kris yang benar – benar Kris untukmu..jinca..ku mohon.."

" gege.."

" aku tidak mau kau menghilang dari hadapanku lagi, aku ingin setiap hari mendengar suaramu melihat senyummu…merasakan sentuhan tanganmu..aku benar – benar tidak mau kau jauh dariku..saat kau ada disisiku aku merasa sangat tersiksa dengan perasaanku tapi saat kau tidak ada di sisiku aku tidak tau aku masih bisa hidup atau tidak..saranghaeyo.."

Mataku terbuka lebar saat sesuatu menempel dibibirku, ya kini Kris tengah mencium bibirku dengan lembut.

Satu minggu aku telah sadar dan sekarang aku bisa duduk, Kris selalu menemaniku bahkan dia menyuruh dosennya untuk datang kerumah sakit meninggal ketertinggalannya. Aku tersenyum melihat expresi seriusnya saat Dosennya menerangkan, dia mengangguk – angguk dan mulai bertanya jika semua memungkinkan. Hari telah sore Dosen Krispun sudah meninggalkan Rumah Sakit. Gegeku datang bersama Jijie mereka tersenyum membawa rantang untukku.

"ayo makan,Krisie palli rapikan buku – bukumu kita makan bersama.."

Ucap Jijie, Kris berjalan dengan senyum yang kini akan selalu melekat padanya ya meski kadang saat Kris akan mendekat padaku dia akan menarik nafas dalam – dalam terlebih dahulu namun dia melakukan dengan baik. Kris menyuapiku dengan pelan dan perhatian bahkan dia juga menyentuh bibirku dan menusapnya saat sudah selesai makan membuat Jijie dan gegeku bedehem meledek kami.

Dokter masuk saat aku dan yang lain selesai makan, dia tersenyum mengangguk hormat.

" eum Zitao saat nya awal teraphy…kau sudah memakan obatmu dengan baik"

Aku mengangguk, dokter mulai menginterupsikan agar aku mengikuti kata – katanya. Pertama mulai tangan, mata dan yang lain seluruh inderaku sepertinya normal..ku lihat Kris tersenyum menggengam tanganku.

" coba kau gerakkan kakimu…pasti sangat kaku.."

" ne dokter..eum.."

Aku mencoba menggerakkan kakiku tapi tidak bisa,kaki ku hanya diam..

" gwacanayo chagy?"

Aku menoleh kearah Kris yang menatapku khawatir,aku menggeleng tidak tahu..

" kakiku tidak mau bergerak..hikz..Gege..eonni.."

Aku menangis mengedarkan pandanganku pada Jijie dan gegeku juga Kris. Dokter bertindak cepat dia memeriksaku dan mengetuk – ngetuk kakiku, aku tidak merasakan apa – apa bahkan ketika dokter memberikan sebuah pukulan lewat palu kecil. Aku menangis didada Kris yang menarikku kepelukannya.

Beberapa hari berjalan kini aku hanya bisa menerima bahwa aku akan lumpuh..syaraf yang menuju ke kakiku tidak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. Aku mencoba tetap biasa melihat pandangan semua orang yang menatapku iba, karna meski aku ingin berlaripun aku tidak bisa lari dari keadaan ini. Karna merasa bosan di Rumah Sakit aku merengek pulang,sebenarnya aku takut akan ada hal yanglebih buruk lagi yang akan dokter katakan. Kris mendorongku halaman belakang rumahku. Dia berjongkok menyetarakan tingginya denganku yang kini duduk dikursi roda,menyedihkan..

" sejak kapan Zitaoku menjadi pendiam? Senyumlah.."

" gege..sebaiknya gege pergi saja, aku tidak mau mempersulit gege aku bisa sendi-"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata – kataku dia telah membungkamku dengan ciumannya.

" ini bukan ahir segalanya Zitao, chagy..kau lihat aku! Apa aku seperti sedang mengasihanimu? Apa aku terlihat begitu buruk untuk menjagamu? Atau kau memang benar – benar tidak ingin aku ada disini? Tao-ah jika kau mengatakan aku harus pergi berarti sama saja kau menyuruhku untuk menghabisi nyawaku sendiri..aku tidak bisa jauh darimu,aku tidak peduli apa yang terjadi padamu yang jelas aku akan selalu bersamamu..arraso..?"

" gege.."

Kris memelukku erat, aku hanya bisa menangis ternyata dia sangat mencntaiku..  
>Hari pertama aku masuk kuliah Kris ikut kedalam kelasku dan duduk disampingku, meski merasa aneh saat melihat Kris tengah tertidur dia sangat damai. Dongho tersenyum menyambutku saat Kelas usai.<p>

" kau..ais..apa sunbae ini tidak ada jam kuliah?"

" ada setelah ini.."

Ku lihat dia mulai mengejap – ejapkan matanya yang sedikit dan tersenyum menatapku.

" mianhe..dosenmu tadi menjadi pendongeng paling bagus yang pernah aku dengar..ah kajja kita kekelasku..hari ini ada persentasi.."

" gege..biarkan Zitao bersamaku saja kau kekelasmu.."

" ani! Aku tidak mau !"

Kris mendorongku menjauh dari Dongho yang sontak membuat seisi kelas tersorak, di kelas Kris teman – temannya menatapku aneh ya meski aku tau pasti mereka sedang mencelaku karna keadaanku. Ah ingin sekali menangis,..

" nah..Kris apa kau punya pertanyaan untuk temanmu ini?"

Ku lihat Kris mengangguk, Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terlontar dari mulutnya dan itu membuatku semakin kagum padanya. Sesekali saat dia sedang mengeluarkan pendapatnya dia melirikku dan lirikannya mampu membuatku tersipu tidak jelas.  
>Kelas Kris telah usai dia duduk meneliti tugas yang akan ia kumpulkan Suhoggu depan, seorang Yeoja mendekati kami. Tinggi,cantik dan yah lumayan sexy aku tau dia teman sekelas Kris.<p>

" Kris-ah apa kau tidak salah dengan tetap bersama dengan Yeoja ini? Aku kira setelah tau keadaannya kau akan meninggalkannya.."

" tutup mulutmu atau kau tidak akan selamat.."

Ucapan dingin Kris kontan membuat yeoja itu pergi. Aku mendongakan kepalaku ingin karna merasakan matanya kini menatapku lekat – lekat. Dia tersenyum tulus dan sangat indah sehingga membuat mata bulan sabitnya itu tenggelam.

" jangan dengarkan mereka, dengarkan hatiku saja..dan percayalah semua akan baik,karna aku hanya mendengarkan hatimu..arraso..?!"

Aku mengangguk, sungguh kata – kata yang dulu tidak akan pernah aku bayangkan ada untukku darinya dulu aku hanya berharap dia sekali saja memanggil namaku itu saja dan kenyataanya dulu tidak sekalipun dia bersuara..kini? bahkan dia mengatakan hal yang sangat menakjubkan dan sangat romantic begitu kata Jijie.


	2. Chapter 2

Hear My Heart  
>Becouse Im Hear your Heart (II)<p>

Kris (N)| Tao(Y)|Lumin | Suho(N)|Kyungie (Y)

Romans | g jelas|Aneh|Nc

Warning!Diharapkan agar menyadari kekeliruan pada saat penggambaran kharakter.(aku juga bingung gimana maksud alurnya hahaha)

Summary :

Tersampaikankah sebuah rasayang kadang kita sendiripun tidak mampu mengendalikannya, justru kadang apa yang kita lakukan jauh dari apa yang ada di hati kita..

..

.

.

**Flasss..**

.

.

Aku mengangguk, sungguh kata – kata yang dulu tidak akan pernah aku bayangkan ada untukku darinya dulu aku hanya berharap dia sekali saja memanggil namaku itu saja dan kenyataanya dulu tidak sekalipun dia bersuara..kini? bahkan dia mengatakan hal yang sangat menakjubkan dan sangat romantic begitu kata eonni.

.

.

.

Hampir 1 semester aku selalu ada disamping Kris terus bahkan dia sangat protektif tidak mengijinkan namja mendekatiku bahkan Suho gege.. hubungan Suho dan Kyungie berjalan dengan baik. Aku berjalan memutar rodaku untuk menjauh darinya aku yakin dia butuh sendiri dengan temannya untuk bekerja membuat skripsi yang rencananya akan dia selesaikan secepatnya. Kadang aku merasa aku adalah beban yang harusnya pergi darinya tapi saat ingat kejadian itu aku belajar mendengar hatinya bukan aku bisa membaca pikiran namun mencoba memahami apa yang ada dihatinya dengan perhatian dan cintanya. Ku lihat Dongho melambai – lambai menghampiriku, dia sangat cantik sekarang.

" kau berubah Dongie..apa yang membuat si tomboy Dongie berubah?"

"aiss..kau ini! Memang begitu ketara ya? Padahal aku tidak begitu..hehe mana suamimu? Tumben kau diijinkan sendiri?"

" aku pergi darinya dia sedang sibuk mengerjakan skripsi dengan temannya tadi…"

" jinca? Jadi kajja kita main!aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu.."

Tanpa menunggu anggukanku Dongho sudah menarik kursi rodaku menjauhi lingkungan perpus tempat aku meninggalkan Kris. Dongho membawaku kekantin, lama aku tidak kekantin suasananya juga cukup ramai. Kurasakan semua mata tertuju padaku ya aku tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan, sedikit sakit juga sih tapi.. tidak apa..ini bukan hal yang akan membuat Kris meninggalkanku bahkan karena ini dia berubah sangat baik padaku.

" jadi?"

" ah..Zitao kau kenapa selalu to te point, kemarin Kiseop gege menembakku..kau tau Kiseop gege semester 5 itu kan? Temannya Suho gege.."

Aku mengangguk – angguk. Dongho menceritakan semua yang Kiseop lakukan padanya dia sangat beruntung mendapat Kiseop manusia super perfect yang ada dikampus tapi bagiku Krislah yang paling perfect. Sudah dua jam kami ngobrol aku sangat senang hingga Kiseop menelfon Dongho untuk lekas menemuinya. Ku anggukan kepalaku saat Dongho menatapku pamit, Dongho berlari menghampiri Kiseop yang berada diambang pintu. Saat mereka menjauh baru aku tersadar tatapan mereka berganti seakan ingin memakanku..ya yeoja – yeoja yang tidak aku kenal itu kini mendekatiku.

" berkacalah kau tidak pantas ada di samping Kris gege..lihat lah dirimu sendiri bahkan kau tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa sendiri sekarang.."

" ani.."

Seseorang menarikku menjauh dari kantin,sekitar gudang universitas tapi entahlah aku tidak pernah bermain kemari..  
>Yeoja yang ku kenal teman sekelas Kris menarik rambutku dengan erat.<p>

" aggh..appoh.."

" hahaha..disini tidak ada yang akan menolongmu! Rasa kan kau!"

Mereka mendorongku hingga jatuh, ya aku hanya bisa menangis mau melawan sama saja aku ppabo! Ku biarkan mereka menyiksa menjambak dan menggunting rambutku dengan acak. Tidak ada gunanya aku melawan mereka tidak member aku ruang untuk membalas..

" sungguh kasian yeoja bodoh ini, lihat saja dia hanya bisa menangis hahaha tapi baguslah… ku beri tahu saja ya, Kris tidak pernah menyukaimu!apa kau begitu ppabo ya? Kau tidak membedakan bagaimana Kris yang tidak mau dekat denganmu kini ada disampingmu? Apa coba kalau bukan karna kasihan…aku dengar dia merasa bersalah atas kejadian yang membuatmu cacat dan kasihan padamu,ckckck segitu nya Kris. Aku minta lepaskan dia dan pergilah dengan orang lain.."

Hatiku terasa terhantam oleh sebuah badai besar..benar kenapa selama ini aku tidak berpikir kearah sana? Kenapa aku malah terlena di tengah penderitaan Kris yang selalu harus didekatku..ku pejamkan mataku saat melihat tangan salah satu dari yeoja itu melayang beberapa senti di wajahku..tidak terjadi sesuatu..

" Krisie.?."

" wae? APA YANG INGIN KALIAN LAKUKAN PADANYA LAGI?"

Bentak Kris, ku lihat wajahnya memerah dia mengibaskan tangan yeoja itu.

" KAU! Ah!"

Dengan kasar Kris membopongku pergi dari sana, Kris membawaku pulang. Dia terus diam bahkan dia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan lampu lalu lintas dan terus ngebut, gege dan Jijie menatap bingung kearah kami namun tidak ada satupun kata yang keluar dariku atau Kris. Kris mendudukanku dikasurku. Dengan kasar dia merawat luka – luka kecil akibat cakaran yeoja – yeoja tadi. Aku hanya bisa menahan perih dengan luka yang sedang di obati.

" gege..mian.."

" KENAPA TIDAK MENDENGARKANKU? Kenapa tidak peduli?"

Bentaknya, dia tidak memandangku…dia mengalihkan wajahnya. Benarkah dia hanya menyesal?

" gege..gwacana..aku baik-baik saja, lebih baik gege tidak seperti ini..aku tidak mau gege melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini untukku, gege tidak perluh merasa bersalah karna kecelakaan itu benar-benar kebodohanku..aku.."

Kurasakan tangannya berhenti membersihkan luka di kakiku. Kris terdiam sejenak kemudian melanjutkan aktifitasnya lagi. Aku mendorongnya menjauh hingga dia terjengkang dia menatapku, tapi kini aku mengalihkan pandanganku aku tidak mau menjadi beban dia.

" aku senang saat gege mau memanggil namaku..aku senang gege menyentuhku..aku juga senang gege mau tersenyum untukku..tapi dibalik kesenanganku aku tau gege sangat tersiksa karna harus bersamaku, kata – kata manis yang pernah gege katakan terasa sakit disini..aku tidak mau gege bersamaku, aku tidak mau egois.."

" APA YANG KAU TAU TENTANG AKU? KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENDENGARKU?!"

Bentaknya. Aku berbaring.

" pergilah, aku tidak akan membuat gege lama didekatku…gomawo selama 6 bulan telah ada untukku..mianhe aku membuatmu tersiksa..pergilah, jangan temui aku lagi.."

" Zitao.."

" AKU BILANG PERGI! AKU TIDAK BUTUH GEGE! AKU TIDAK BUTUH CINTA PALSU GEGE! PERGILAH SEBELUM AKU MEMBENCIMU! PERGILAH SEJAUH YANG KAU BISAAAA!"

Bentakku. Aku melihat matanya sembab namun kini dia tanpa expresi.

" ..jinca? aku memang benar – benar ppabo.."

Itulah kata terahir sebelum dia menutup pintu dengan kasar.  
>kini aku sendiri menangis..<p>

**#SUHO**

Aku tersenyum saat mengajari Kyungie, dia selalu mengeluh kesal.

" ya!sayur kau ku cincang kali inii..hahaha"

Seringainya sambil mengacungkan pisaunya, aku terus tersenyum. Sedangkan eoma Kris hanya menggeleng melihat hasil karya Kyungie mengacak – acak dapurnya.

Decit mobil direm paksa menghentikan aktifitas kami,tiba – tiba pintu terbuka dengan kasar. Ku lihat Kris berjalan tergesa – gesa kekamarnya. Mau tidak mau aku mengkuti Kyungie dan eoma Kris.

" chagy wae?"

" gege..apa yang terjadi? Kenapa berkemas – kemas? Apa kau tidak sabar menunggu menikah dulu karna Zitao menerimamu,tidak mau berbagi denganku?"

Kris terus berkemas, aku dan Kyungie bingung saat dia mencari sesuatu.

" mom dimana kau taruh visa dan paspor ku?"

" mwo? Ada di kotak biru di laci mu..wae?"

Kris segera menemukan yang ia cari,dia berjalan mendekati kami. Matanya sembab tapi tidak ada expresi diwajahnya.

" mom, aku pergi..jaga dirimu baik – baik"

" gege mau kemana?wae? ada apa?"

Kris tersenyum mengacak rambut Kyungie dan mencium keningnya.

" Suho, berjanjilah kau akan menjaga Kyungieku dengan baik.."

" gege..apa yang terjadi? Apa Luhan gege menolak lamaranmu kau akan pergi bersama Zitao?"

Dia menggeleng.

" tuan, mobil sudah siap.."

" ya..aku pergi.."

Eoma Kris menghalanginya. Kini air mata telah membasahi wajah cantik.

" aku ingin pergi berkunjung kerumah daddy dan mungkin akan tinggal disana..lihat..aku sudah mengurusnya tadi mom.."

Dia tersenyum mencium tangan eomamnya dan pergi. Ku lihat jam ku. Tidak bisa kalau mereka kawin lari berarti Luhan akan memakan Kris hidup – hidup. Ku raih tangan Kyungie dan berlari menuju mobilku.

" wae?"

" kita bantu mereka, pasti Luhan gege akan marah – marah.."

Sesampainya dirumah Zitao sepi, aku melangkah memasuki rumah ku lihat noona dan gege sedang gelisah dibawah.

" Suho syukurlah kau datang..bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi antara Kris dan Zitao? Aku takut..tadi Kris pulang dengan wajah khawatir membopong Zitao, saat noona ingin memberi kan air hangat untuk Tao terdengar bentakan..dan Zitao mengusir Kris.."

" mwo?jinca?"

Aku dan Kyungie saling bertatap, noona menjelaskan apa yang ia dengar. Aku berlari mengikuti Kyungie yang langsung berlari dan membuka pintu kamar Zitao dengan kasar. Ku lihat Tao sedang terduduk dan menangis di atas kasurnya.

" gege.."

'PLAK' mataku terbelalak saat melihat Kyungie menampar Zitao, aku menariknya menjauh. Ku rasakan kemarahan yang memuncak padanya.

" aku salah membiarkan kau dan gegeku bersama..apa dia begitu salah padamu? Gege menyuruhmu mendengar HATINYA! Kenapa kau tidak mendengarnya? Apa gegeku tidak pantas mencintaimu?"

" dia tidak mencintaiku..hikz..aku tidak mau membuatnya harus tertekan..hikz.. dia ada di sisiku hanya karna rasa bersalah dan menyesal.."

' PLAK' Kyungie benar – benar di luar kendaliku, dia benar – benar marah. Dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir dari mata indahnya dia menarik kerah baju Zitao.

" sekarang kita temui Gegeku di bandara! Paliiiiiii! Katakan kau menyesal dan katakan kau mendengar Hatinya…jeballll!"

Teriak Kyungie, Zitao menggeleng. Ku lepaskan lengan Kyungie dan mendekat pada Zitao.

"…Kyungie benar Zitao.. Kris benar mencintaimu dengan tulus, rencananya hari ini adalah hari yang paling special yang akan ada untukmu. Kris menyiapkan sebuah cicin yang akan ia berikan saat dia benar – benar Lulus dalam ujian tadi, dia mendesain cicin itu dengan hatinya dan dia benar – benar bahagia saat memutuskan untuk melamarmu..dan..kini..jinca? aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi.."

Zitao menengadahkan matanya menatapku, mungkin dia sedang mencari sebuah kebenaran dimataku. Aku mengangguk,

"..hikz, aku tidak tau aku akan bertemu lagi dengan gege atau tidak..gege, bisa saja dia menghentikan pengobatannya dan..dan..AGGGHHH! INI SEMUA KARNA KAU!"

" Kyungsoonieee kau mau kemana?"

" mencegah Gegeku pergi!..jika dia benar keparis dia masih harus menunggu 1 jam lagi.."

Kyungie menghilang dari balik pintu,

" gege..antar aku kesana..hikz.."

Aku mengangguk.  
>Kyungie tengah menangis saat aku tiba. Kris menenangkannya..dia berdiri diambang pintu keberangkatan.<p>

.

.

**#KYUNGSOO**

**.**

**.**

" gwacana..aku akan baik – baik saja.."

" gege..kau mau kemana?"

" kemanapun agar Zitao tidak melihatku..dah..aku harus pergi.."

Ku genggam erat tangan Gege, dia tersenyum miris dan mencoba menenangkanku. Perlahan dia melepas genggaman tanganku.

" Gege…"

Ku dengar suara lirih Tao di belakangku, mataku hanya terpaku saat melihat Gege menciumku dan berlari pergi masuk kedalam.

" GEGEA!JEBALL JANGAN PERGI!"

Teriak Zitao, aku menolehnya memasang wajah kesal pada Tao namun yang ku lihat Tao tengah tersungkur mencoba berdiri. Tao berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk berdiri dan berjalan namun beberapa langkah kemudian dia terjatuh. Suho membantunya namun tangannya di tepis,

" hiks..gege..jebal..mianhe aku tidak mendengarmu..mianhe..gege.."

" Tao..kajja kita kembali kau perlu istirahat.."

" Suho Gege..aku ingin bersama Kris gege…aku ingin minta maaf..aku.."

Di tengah kata – katanya Tao pingsan.

.

.

-#

.

.

Tiga tahun berselang, tidak ada yang tahu dan mendengar keberadaan Gege. Aku rajin mengiriminya email tentang apa yang terjadi pada kami meski aku tidak tau dia masih menggunakan akun yang lama atau sudah membuat yang baru. Tidak ada balasan, selama tiga tahun aku dan yang lain membohongi mommy, ya termasuk daddy. Dia mengatakan Gege ada bersamanya dan tidak ingin di ganggu siapapun namun sebenarnya Gege tidak kesana ya meski pernah dia kesana 1th lalu namun itu hanya sebuah kunjungan. Tao sudah sembuh dan kini sedang kuliah mengambil Beasiswa keluar negeri ya dia ke kanada, dia merasa bersalah dan menyesal. Tao selalu menelfonku untuk sekedar ngobrol dengan mommy atau Tanya tentang kabar dari Gege. Sedangkan aku? Suho mengajakku menikah saat aku lulus 1th yang lalu..dan kami telah memiliki baby KyungSu hehe..

.

.

.

**#KRIS**

.

.

Musim dingin kanada memang sangat menyenangkan…huft..aku sangat senang hari ini aku selesai mengadakan penelitian dan terbebas untuk menikmati hamparan luas salju yang menutupi taman..

" indah.."

Ku pejam kan mataku, merebahkan tubuhku di atas salju yang dingin..hari menjelang sore namun taman masih ramai. Entah mengapa aku merasakan jantungku berdetak kencang, ya seperti saat aku bersamanya dari jarak jauh pun aku bisa merasakannya. Musim dingin ini aku selalu merasakan dia ada di dekatku, aku menjauh darinya menghilang tanpa kabar seperti yang dia minta walau berat sangat berat hidup tanpa dia meski hanya satu benda yang aku bawa benda yang selalu bisa membuatku bertahan tanpanya yang akan membenciku jika aku berada didekatnya..aku tidak mau itu. Ku buka phonsel berwarna hijau itu disana terlihat foto manis Tao, hp milik Tao yang tidak jadi ku kembalikan..dan menjadikan hidupku kini tidak kesepian karna keberadaannya. Ya aku meninggalkan semua Hp dan alat komunikasi yang bisa membuat mereka menemukanku aku tidak mau mereka memberi kabar kalau Tao telah menemukan hidup barunya bersama namja lain itu akan sangat menyakitkan. Salju mulai turun deras membuatku harus menghentikan kegiatanku dan masuk kedalam rumah. Sangat dingin.

" hei Mr. Wu, you look the time? You lose your promise with Consulat?"

" mwo?"

Ku tepuk keningku. Aku lupa aku harus menghadiri acara penymbutan mahasiswa baru dari Korea, ku langkahkan kakiku cepat masuk menuju ruang pesta. Beruntunglah diriku bahwa aku memakai pakaian formal di balik mantel ku tadi. Consulat Park tersenyum melihatku datang, kakiku melangkah pelan ke podium.

" mianhe aku terlambat…jujur saja saya setengah lupa dengan acara kita hari ini…"

Aku mulai pidato menyambut mahasiswa – mahasiswa baru dari Korsel yang akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di sini dan otomatis mereka bebanku juga. Setelah cukup lama bercuap – cuap aku duduk menikmati Suhouman hangat yang telah disediakan panitia.

" ..nah Nara ini adalah dia dua atas dari tingkat kalian.."

" Waaahh gege kyeopta!"

Aku hanya tersenyum singkat mungkin boleh dibilang bukan senyuman tapi ah..molla itu tidak penting.

" tunggu gege, apa kita sudah pernah bertemu?"

" molla..wae?"

" ani..eum..seperti yang ada di.."

Ah..aku malas paling dia hanya pura – pura jadi tak ku hiraukan kata – katanya. Acara tidak berlangsung lama jadi ku putuskan untuk pulang dan tidur.  
>Hp Tao masih berada di saku mantelku ku kira batreinya low jadi ku keluarkan dari saku ku.<p>

' saranghaeyo Kris gege…..'

Bunyi nada pembuka yang sukses membuatku tenang saat mendengarnya merasa Tao untukku selamanya dan akan mencintaiku sama seperti aku mencintainya..

" kau tidak membenciku kan?..aku harap dengan begini kau tidak akan membenciku.."

Ku cium foto di layar.

Paginya seperti yang dijadwalkan aku akan mendapatkan seorang tamu yang meminta bantuan aku sebagai tutor bahasa inggris yang kurang lancar. Langit begitu indah salju turun dengan perlahan, jantungku begitu tidak karuan.. ku tekan dadaku yang entah kenapa saat ini berdebar sangat kencang mengingatkanku saat Tao berada di sekitarku..  
>Seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemenku ( aku asisten professor disini yang termuda). Aku sengaja tidak memberikan kode saat aku ada di rumah.<p>

" masuk…"

Ucapku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari salju di balik jendela. Lebih tepatnya aku menekan perasaanku yang benar – benar ingin meledak saat ini. aku bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi padaku?

" Annyeong..konsulat Park menyuruh saya untuk meminta bantuan anda,Huang Zi Tao imnida.."

Mataku terbelalak,suara ini? perasaan ini?

Ku balik tubuhku mengikuti naluriku yang sungguh merindukan suara ini….

" Gege…"

.

.

.

#TAO

.

.

.

Tidurku serasa nyaman setelah sesorean kemarin aku mengikuti orang yang aku lihat seperti Kris gege. Dan yah aku kehilangan jejaknya..

" Ya! Panda!palli! kau masuk pagikan!"

" nde, Nara bagaimana acara tadi malam?"

Nara terdiam, dan langsung tersenyum memelukku yang masih asik dengan foto Kris gege di dompetku. Aku berusaha menarik tubuhku keluar dari dekapan teman sekamarku ini.

" Ya! Nara! Kau membuat foto Namjachinguku terlipat! Kris gege..mianhe.."

Aku membenarkan lipatan di ujung foto milik Kris.

" Aiss memang seberapa tampan Namjachingumu hamster!paling tidak lebih dari ..dia sangat tampaaaannn…"

Aku mendengus meletakkan foto Kris difigoranya lagi dan menuju kamar mandi. Hari yang sungguh melelahkan aku harus berkerja extra untuk memahami arti inggris dari pelajaran yang aku ambil dan itu tidak mudah. Ku turuti saran konsulat Park untuk meminta bantuan pada Prof. Wu dan beragkat ke Apartemennya yang ada di lantai atas, tidak ku sangka kami satu gedung..huh! Aku harap dia tidak mendikte ku dengan hal yang berbelit – belit seperti orang tua pada umumnya. Ku ketuk pintu pelan, aku bingung kenapa aku bisa begitu gugup saat memasuki ruangan ini.

" masuk.."

Aku melangkah masuk, yang ku lihat seseorang tengah duduk menghadap kejendela besar mungkin menatap salju..

" Annyeong..konsulat Park menyuruh saya untuk meminta bantuan anda,Huang Zi Tao imnida,.."

Perlahan dia memutar kursinya dan..

" gege.."

Apa yang ku temui, seseorang yang sungguh aku rindukan kini tengah menatapku dalam-dalam. Aku dan dia terpaku begitu lama, namun tiba – tiba dia berdiri dan melangkah ingin pergi.

" aku akan pergi.."

" gege..changkaman!"

Saat Kris melangkah melewatiku, tidak tau apa yang aku pikirkan yang aku tau aku memeluknya dengan erat.

" changkaman gege,..aku tau gege marah padaku..aku minta maaf jeongmal, aku tidak tau apa yang sekarang gege rasakan saat melihat ku, gege boleh marah atau bahkan boleh melakukan apapun padaku tapi aku mohon jangan pergi lagi..aku tidak bisa tanpa gege disampingku..mianhe..mianhe.."

Tidak ada reaksi, ya sudah jelas pasti Kris sangat marah dan tidak ingin melihat wajahku lagi..aku menangis terus memeluknya dari belakang.

" mianhe..Gege katakan sesuatu.. aku yakin banyak yang ingin gege katakan..gege boleh mencaciku atau ap..eum.."

Mata ku terbelalak, kataku tergantung di tenggorokanku saat Kris mencium bibirku. Aku hanya bisa menjadi patung saat dia menciumku. Setelah lama Kris melepas ciumannya dan menatapku tajam.

" katakan padaku, kau tidak membenciku.."

" aku mencintaimu gege..jeongmal..dan mianhe jika gege membenciku.."

" KATAKAN KAU MEMBENCIKU TAO!"

Bentaknya. Aku kesal saat dia ,meragukan kata – kataku. Ku raih tengkuknya agar kami sejajar dan mencium bibirnya. Ku biarkan dia hanya mematung sepertiku tadi.

" Saranggaeyo Gege.."

" Zitao..jinca?"

Ku peluk tubuhnya lagi, aku terisak.

" kenapa gege tidak percaya kalau aku mencintai gege? Apa gege benar – benar telah melupakanku? Saat gege meninggalkan rumahku, tidak beberapa lama Kyungie dan Suho-ge datang. Kyungie mengatakan semua ksalahanku dan membuatku sadar dan merasa bodoh tidak mendengar Hatimu, padahal kau mendengar Hatiku..mian, Kau pergi tanpa kabar dan tahukah kau apa yang bisa membuatku berjalan lagi..keinginanku untuk mencari dan membawamu pulang meminta maaf padamu..agar kaki ku bisa merasakan dan membawaku ketempat kau berada..hikz..mianhe gege.."

Ku rasakan tubuh Kris bergetar, ku tengadahkan kepalaku dan aku melihat dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya namun tak lama dia memelukku erat.

" kau tau bagaimana aku menjalani hidup tanpa kau disisiku? Aku benar – benar menjadi orang gila yang tidak tahu waktu..setiap hari aku memikirkanmu terus dan teruus..Zitao-ah aku harap kau tidak membenciku aku terlalu takut kau membenciku hingga aku terus bertahan tanpa melihatmu..aku sangat tersiksa.."

" gege mianhe.."

Aku terisak meminta maaf darinya. Ku rasakan tiba – tiba tubuh Kris menjadi berat dan panas..

" gege.."

Ku lepaskan pelukanku dan Kris hampir terjatuh kalau aku tidak menangkapnya dia pingsan. Dengan susah payah ku bawa dia tidur diranjangnya.

" Gege demam..ah..ini?"

Ku alihkan tanganku yang sudah selesai memberi kompres es padanya dan mengambil sebuah benda berwarna hijau yang ku yakini hp ku..  
>Perlahan ku buka semua filenya masih sama seperti yang lalu, aku bahkan lupa kalau aku menghilangkan hp ini..aku tersenyum membuka file yang aku rekam sebagai nada panggilan untuk Kris..dan ah ada file baru..<p>

' Zitao-ah, Saranghaeyo..litle star in my heart..Zitao-ah..'

Ku rasakan mukaku merona, suara Kris terasa sangat lembut dengan nada barithonnya yang khas..Tiba – tiba tangan Kris menariku membuat wajahku tepat didepan wajahnya.

" Sarangheyo Tao-ah..jeongmal sarang.."

" na-do.."

Dia menciumku perlahan menekan tengkuk kepalaku lembut untuk memperdalam ciuman kami. Beralih menyusuri bagian wajahku,leher..perahan dia menyusupkan tangannya kedalam kemejaku. Aku masih duduk disamping ranjang terdiam dengan apa yang Kris lakukan. Kurasakan hembusan nafasnya di belakang tengkukku dan tangannya menyusup halus menyelusuri perutku dan dengan halus dia meremas buah dadaku, sedikit aku merasa tegang dengan apa yang ia lakukan terlebih saat dia mengunciku dibawah tubuhnya. Bau khas Kris yang tidak pernah aku lupa, ya Kris seperti sebuah coffelatte..Kurasakan kini dia mulai mencium dan meremas kasar buah dadaku hingga aku mendesah antara sakit atau apa..yang jelas akupun mulai menikmatinya. Entah keberanian dari mana aku pun membalas perlakuan Kris dan mulai mencium atau sekedar menaruh tanganku di lehernya.  
>Entah apa yang membuat kami semakin terjerumus pada adegan panas..ya ahirnya aku dan Kris gege kini tak berpakaian sehelai benangpun dan menghabiskan sisa hari.<br>Saat Ku rasakan panas ditubuh polos Kris yang kini masih tertidur telah berkurang aku tersenyum jahil menciumnya..perlahan ku lepaskan tangan Kris yang melingkar di pinggangku berjalan kekamar mandi. Aku tersenyum melihat pakaianku tercecer kemana- mana. Selesai mandi aku meminjam kemeja Kris karna tadi Kris merobek kancing bajuku.

Pipiku tak henti merona saat teringat kejadian tadi siang..ku tepuk – tepuk pipiku..

" aww..panas.."

Aku mendengus kesal pada sendok yang sedang ku gunakan untuk membuat bubur.

" Tao-ah! Zitao-ah! Dimana kau!? Kau jangan pergi! Zitao-ah!"

Ku dengar suara Kris memanggil – manggil namaku, suara gaduh terdengar sepertinya Kris sedang gugup menuruni tangga..

" Tao-ah? Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?.."

Aku menoleh, ku lihat Kris hanya mengenakan boxer dan telanjang dada yang mau tidak mau membuatku teringat kejadian tadi, cepat – cepat aku berpaling pura – pura sibuk dengan buburku..

" kau akan selalu ada didekatku kan?"

Kris memelukku dari belakang, erat.

" nde, gege..aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu..palli kau mandi aku sudah siapkan obat dan bubur untukmu.."

" ikut aku.."

" mwo? Ikut Gege mandi? Aku sudah mandi.."

Kris tidak memperdulikan ocehanku dan mematikan kompor langsung membopong ku menuju baktup,dia mulai menyalakan shower yang langsung menyiram kami..dan lagi – lagi aku hanya bisa pasrah saat dia ikut masuk kedalam baktub dengan keadaan polos.

" apa yang gege lakukan? Baktupnya tidak muat..lihatlah airnya keluar..eump.."

Lagi – lagi dia mengunci mulutku dengan ciuman maut darii bibirnya, dia mulai meremas dadaku yang entah sejak kapan terekspose ditangannya.

"ah..gegea..ahh.."

Perlahan dia mulai merngekploitasi tubuhku membuatku mendesah.

Setelah satu jam melakukan itu di baktup aku memaksanya untuk segera menyudahinya, Kris meminjami celana dan kemejanya. Kali ini kemeja gege sangat besar terlebih aku tidak menggunakan bra, karna basah. Ku lihat Kris tersenyum melihatku.

" Ya! Kenapa kau bernafsu sekali sih? Bahkan gege tidak meminta persetujuanku.."

" wae?"

Aku mendekat kepadanya yang sedang memakan bubur yang tadi aku buat.

" kalau aku hamil apa Gege akan bertanggung jawab?"

" mwo?"

Ku lihat dia kaget, apa tadi aku hanya sebagai pelampiasan? Apa dia benar – benar melakukannya karna mencintaiku atau hanya sebagai balasan? Aku mulai ragu..sedetik aku merasa aku sangat bodoh melepas satu – satunya hal yang paling penting bagi seorang yeoja. Tapi aku tersenyum ya meski hanya sebagai hukuman atau pelampiasan tapi karna itu Kris aku tidak apa..

" kalau pun aku hamil nanti,aku tidak akan memaksa gege menikah denganku.."  
>Kusadari sebuah tangan kini melingkar dipundakku menengadahkanku hingga siEmpunya bisa menciumku dengan leluasa.<p>

"…kau bicara apa Huang Zi Tao, wae? Kenapa sulitkah bagimu mendengar hatiku?"

" gege..ani..hanya saja aku merasa tidak pantas untukmu gege..aku belum jadi istrimu..tapi aku.."

Dia terkekeh…meletakkan dagunya di pundakku dan sesekali mencium leherku.

" kata siapa kita belum menikah? Apa kau lupa saat aku mengajakmu kesuatu tempat saat kau keluar dari RS?"

Ku miringkan kepalaku, mencoba mengingat – ingat.

_Kris tersenyum mendorong Tao memasuki sebuah gereja yang telah Kris hias sebelumnya._

_" kita akan menikah.."_

_" mwo?"_

_" ikuti saja intruksiku..arra.."_

_Tao mengengguk saat Kris mendorong kursi rodanya mendekati seorang pastur, tidak lama mereka melakukan janji suci. Kris membawa Tao yang masih tidak mengerti dengan keadaan hanya menurut._

" jadi?"

" nde, saat itu bukan latihan tapi itu sungguhan..bahkan aku telah memiliki kartu pernikahan kita…aku berniat untuk memberitahu semuanya dan mengadakan pesta saat aku lulus S1ku..dan yah..semua gagal.."

" mian gege..itu.."

Kris mengangguk kembali mencium telingaku, kurasakan hembusan nafasnya yang tenang. Aku semakin merasa aku adalah yeoja terbodoh didunia!karna telah kekanak – kanakan karna tidak mendengar hatinya. Pagi hari ku rasakan sinar matahari menerobos langsung menembus kemataku..

" chagy, palli aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan.."

" eum..gege.."

Kris memberikan ciuman pagi dikeningku,

" jika aku bermimpi..ku mohon jangan bangunkan aku.."

Ku tutup mataku lagi, ku rasakan tubuhku melayang dan tiba – tiba basah.

" kita mandi bersama lagi.."

" ha?"

Ku buka mataku lebar – lebar saat Kris mulai melepas kemejanya yang aku pakai.

" Gege…emp.."

Tidak ada kata lagi selain gerakan yang tercipta mengiringi apa yang ia lakukan.  
>Aku mengenakan handuk yang Kris berikan dan turun. Rambutku masih basah .<p>

" gege.."

" nih, tadi pagi aku sudah mencarikan baju untukmu..hehe..mian kalau tidak cocok..tapi kata penjualnya cocok.."

Aku mengangguk selesai makan menuju kamar untuk berganti dan bercermin,aku tersenyum Kris membelikan aku baju yang bagus.. ku dengar phonselku sudah berteriak –teriak. Suara Nara yang menjadi nada panggil membuatku mengurungkan niatku berlama – lama dengan cerSuho. Ku rogoh hpku.

" yeoboseob.."

" YAAAAAAA HUANG ZITAOOOOO KAU PERGI KEMANAAAAAA?"

Ku jauhkan telingaku dari hpku, dan entah sejak kapan Kris tengah memelukku dari belakang. Dia mengangguk menyuruhku melanjutkan telephone saat aku memandangnya dari kaca. Dia meletakkan dagunya di pundakku sedikit membungkuk memang…

" mian…kemarin aku lupa dimana menaruh hpku..mian ya telah membuat kau khawatir..aku baik – baik saja tenang.."

" kau kemana? Apakah kau menemui Prof. Wu? Setelah itu kau kemana?"

" gwacana..ya aku sudah menemuinya.."

" saranghae.."

Bisikan Kris membuat konsentrasiku pada Nara pudar, tanpa sadar aku mematikan hpku dan terpaku. Menatap matanya dari cermin.

" Palli istriku.."

" Gege.."

" nde?"

" Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Apa yang ku lihat dicermin..apa yang ku rasakan di hatiku..apa yang aku dengar itu adalah nyata? Apakah itu benar Gege?"

Kris membalik tubuhku dan membuatku menatapnya.

" kau tau inilah aku..aku yang benar – benar gila karna telah kehilanganmu untuk beberapa waktu..inilah aku yang mencintaimu..akupun merasa ini seperti mimpi, aku tersenyum padamu, menciummu, memelukmu dan merajai tubuhmu..aku pun merasa mimpi karna bisa melakukan itu semua…kau tau, kau dengar? Kau merasaakan detak jantungku yang kini ku paksa tidak meledak..karna ada di sampingmu..Aku mencintaimu.."

" nado, Gege.."

Lagi – lagi Kris menciumku.

.

.

.

**#KRIS**

.

.

.

Aku mengantarnya menuju kekelasnya, aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia sedetikpun tapi gara – gara Yeoja – yeoja kegenitan yang menghalangiku untuk bersamanya. Tao tersenyum malu – malu saat aku menatapnya,hehe dia memang imut.

Waktu berjalan dengan begitu cepat aku dan Tao selalu bersama, tidak ada yang tau hubungan kami bukan berniat untuk menutupi tapi tidak ada yang Tanya dan terlebih lagi memang tidak ada yang perlu dikatakan. Aku menarik Tao saat usai kuliah untuk tetap tinggal. Dikelas hanya tinggal kami berdua. Sudah seharian Tao tidak menciumku..

" aiss.. gege…hentikan ini di kelas, ada CCTVnya.."

" tidak ada..ini kelas privat yang tidak diberi CCTV..kau menghindar chagy?"

Tao tersenyum menggodaku, dan berjalan menjauhiku..

" ah..ya sudah aku akan menghilang lagi.."

" ANIIII"

Tiba – tiba dia berbalik dan menciumku.

" jangan menggodaku Huang Zi Tao.." ucapku, aku membuat nada suaraku. Tao tersenyum memainkan telunjuknya dari atas,bibir, leher, dada..

" Ya! Jangan menggodaku! "

Teriakku kesal, bukan karna dia menyembunyikan sesuatu tapi karna kelakuannya itu membuat nafsuku tersulut, tidak taukah tubuhku menegang saat dia mendekat dan dekat lagi..

" jangan menggodaku.."

Pinta ku lirih, aku tidak mau aku lepas kendali. Tao menciumku dan memperdalam ciuman kami dengan mengalungkan tangannnya di leherku.  
>' BRAAAKKK'<br>Pintu terbuka dengan kasar dan aku melihat Nara menatap kami dengan tatapan marah, Tao salting. Tiba- tiba Nara menampar Tao hingga wajah Tao memerah.

" apa yang kau lakukan?"

" AKu tidak percaya kau sehina ini HUANG ZITAO! Apa kau tidak sadar ini dikampus dan oh..jadi seperti ini kelakuanmu!cih wanita jalang.."

" apa kau bilang?"

Tao menahan tanganku yang ingin mengangkat untuk memukul yeoja sialan ini!

" Nara, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya.."

" jelaskan apa? Jelaskan kalau kau menjual tubuhmu pada dan menggodanya? Untuk mendapatkan nilai yang baik? Jinca? Sungguh licik!"

Jang Nara benar – benar membuat kesabaranku habis.. aku menarik Tao untuk pergi dari kelas. Aku membawa Tao keapartemen dan mengemasi barang – barangnya.

"sekarang kau tidak perlu segan lagi pada Yeoja bermulut sialan itu. Kau tinggal diapartemenku.."

Aku tidak membiarkan Tao menolak dan langsung menariknya.  
>Dua bulan telah berlalu dan semua semakin memojokkan Tao, sampai Tao terancam tidak bisa melanjutkan beasiswanya. Ku peluk Tao yang kini sedang memasak.<p>

" gege..gege tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja…"

" akan ku balas mereka..awas saja kedutaan kalau memutasi kau pulang.."

Dia tersenyum menciumku. Ya dia tidak mengijinkan aku membuat perhitungan pada semua yang telah menjelek – jelekannya, dia hanya diam saat teman – temannya menjauh dari nya. Ku pikir Jang Nara tidak akan bertindak jauh, namun pikiranku salah dia menyebarkan gossip yang benar – benar memojokkan Tao dan menjadikan ku korban.

Ku ikuti langkah Tao yang berjalan riang menuju ruang kedutaan.

" apa yang Tao lakukan ke Kantor Kedutaan?"

Saat aku ingin masuk, suara bentakan itu mengurungkan niatku..

" HUANG ZI TAO! Apa yang kau lakukan sangat memalukan! Aku tidak bisa mempertahankan kau tetap disini! Kau tau siapa ? dia asset Korsel yang berharga!dia Juga CALON SUAMI NARA! Kenapa kau menggodanya! Apa kau melakukan ini pada semua laki – laki hah?"

" duta Jang..ani.."

" jauhi , dan aku akan melepaskanmu.."

" ani..aku tidak bisa.."

Ucapan tergagap Tao, aku merasa benar – benar harus masuk. Shelly (teman Tao) tersenyum menghampiriku. Yang aku tau sekarang mereka berteman akrab karna kadang Shelly juga menginap di apartemenku untuk memasak bersama Tao..

"..kalau begitu berikan tubuhmu untukku.."

Ucapan lirih dari duta Jang terdengar seperti petir,aku dan Sherly membulatkan mataku..ku dengar isakan Tao menolak. Tanpa pikir panjang aku masuk dan mendorong duta Jang menjauh dari Tao. Aku membantu Tao yang terisak dilantai kancing bajunya terlepas satu. Sherly membantuku dan tanpa ampun aku memukul duta Jang.

" gege sudah..andwe.."

Ku lepaskan pukulan terahirku pada duta Jang, melepas jasku untuk Tao.

" cih! Jangan berani – berani kau menyentuh istriku..keparat! akan ku pastikan Kau di pecat mulai Hari ini.."

" oopa..gege..Zitao..she.."

Ku lihat Tao limbung dengan tangkapan Sherly,  
>Di Rumah Sakit aku dan Sherly khawatir mondar – mandir tidak jelas. Dokter keluar dengan tenang.<p>

" gwacana Prof. Wu, she fine..and your baby its fine too.."

" mwo? Baby?"

Dokter jhon haanya mengangguk permisi,

" did Zitao don't ask you last moon? I think you know about your baby.."

Aku menggeleng, karna Tao tidak mengatakan apa – apa..apa..aku mengingat – ingat kejadian terahir. Mataku membulat teringat kejadian di saat Tao menggodaku..ya.

" Tao-ah.."

" gege..gwacana.."

" kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku? Kenapa?"

" kau tidak menebaknya..hehe.."

Ku kutuki diriku yang tidak tau apa – apa, Tao tersenyum manis meraih tanganku. Ku letakkan tanganku diatas perutnya mencoba merasakan apa yang hidup didalamnya.

.

.

.

**#TAO**

.

.

.

Kris sangat memanjakanku seelah ia tau aku sedang mengandung, bahkan dia tidak mengijinkanku kemana- mana sendirian. Aku merasa sangat senang karna sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang eoma dari baby yang lucu buah cintaku dengannya.

Ku kirim Email kepada Gege dan Jijie,

**To : LX  
>Subject : Tao muuuutttt<strong>

**Gegeaa! Jijieiii besok aku akan di operasi.. doakan aku selamat yaaa..! kemarin aku sudah tamat S2 ku..cepat kan?**

'Teeek' Send.

.  
>Aku tersenyum meminggirkan Laptopku kesamping. Ku edarkan pandanganku semua putih, ya Kris memaksaku untuk menginap di RS karna besok diperkirakan babyku akan lahir..<br>ku gapai Phonselku yang bernyanyi- nyanyi indah..ya Kris telah mengganti semua nada panggilan untukku dengan suara darinya yang ku rasakan aku rela tidak mengangkat telp yang masuk hehe.. panggilan internasional?

" Yeoboseob.."

" YAAAA CHAGY GWACANAYOOO?"

Ku jauhkan telingaku, suara Luhan gege memekakan telingaku, ku lihat Kris memiringkan kepalanya ketika datang.

" aiss..gege..sakit.."

" Kangiiin biar aku yang bicara..! yeoboseo..Zitao..apa yang kau katakan?kau sakit apa? Kau mau oplas?"

Jijie terus berbicara tanpa membiarkan aku menyela sedikitpun. Kris tersenyum mencium keningku..

" chagy,kau harus istirahat.."

Ucapnya sambil mencium keningku, aku tersipu.

" Tao? Kau bersama siapa?"

" eum, suamiku.."

Ucapku malu-malu. Kris tersenyum mengacak rambutku.

" MWOOO? SUAMIMU?NUGUSEO?KAU BERANI MENIKAH DISANA?"

Pekik mereka. Ku jauhkan lagi telepon dari telingaku..suara mereka benar – benar keras..  
>Kris meraih hp ditanganku,<p>

" tolong ijinkan istriku untuk istirahat dan aku harap kalian akan mendoakan semoga dia dan baby kami bisa sehat..gomawo.."

'plipp'

Kris mengantongi hpku.

" tidak ada yang boleh mengganggu Istriku.."

" tapi aku rindu mereka.."

" kita pulang nanti.."

Mataku berbinar saat mendengar kata pulang. Ya sudah hampir 1 th setengah aku disini dan baru kali ini aku memberi mereka kabar.  
>Sebelum masuk keruang operasi Kris menciumku lembut. Meski Kris dokter namun dia tidak mau mengoprasiku, dia tidak ingin menyakitiku.<p>

Ku buka mataku perlahan saat ku dengar suara seorang bayi menangis. Kris sedang berusaha menenangkan baby Huangyi dan terlihat sangat perhatian.

" cup..jangan berisik chagy..daddy akan bermain denganmu..cupp.."

" gege..biar aku yang menggendongnya.."

" nanti saja, kau tidak boleh banyak bergerak.."

Benar – benar protektif! Sampai aku minumpun dia yang melayaniku. Sebulan telah berlalu Kris menepati janjinya mengajakku pulang.  
>Mobil merah Kris berhenti didepan rumah hijau dengan nuansa hijau yang kental dan terlihat sangat alamiah..<p>

" Gege..ini.."

" mianhe, kau tidak suka?.."

" gege..ini sangat Indah!"

Pekikku. Ku dahului Kris yang sedang menurunkan koper berjalan memasuki rumah dan tiba yang kulihat adalah ucapan selamat yang membentang luas di depanku. Jijie, Gege..Kyungie..Suho dan anak mereka keluar..

" chukkae.."

Aku hanya bisa menangis saat mereka menyeretku kedalam. Mereka melepas Huangyi dari gendonganku dan menyuruh anak-anak mereka menjaganya. Mommy Kris tersenyum tulus kearahku.

" anakku.."

Aku mengangguk, ingin sekali menangis..

" aiss palli! Kita akan adakan acara pernikahan kecil-kecilan..kalian itu ! tidak sopan menikah tanpa sepengetahuanku!"

Aku hanya tersenyum menunduk mendengar Kyungie. Mommy mengeluarkan sebuah gaun pengantin dari lemarinya dan mengulurkannya padaku.

" ini mommy sendiri yang merancangnya…seharusnya kau pakai hari sekarangpun tak apa.."

Air mata ku tak tertahankan lagi, tangisku pecah.

Tak berapa lama mereka mendandaniku ala seorang pengantin.

" Tao..kau Yeppooo.."

Puji Jijie. Suho memelukku dan tersenyum,

" jjaa, suamimu sudah siap…dibawah..kita berfoto bersama.."

Aku mengangguk.  
>Diruang yang sudah dihias demikian indah Kris berdiri dengan menggunakan tuxedo putih tersenyum memandangku. Dengan wajah yang malu – malu ku dekati dia.<p>

" kau yeppo.."

Aku tidak bisa berkataapapun kecuali menciumnya..dan berfoto bersamanya..mulai hari ini kami benar benar menjalani hari yang baru..

.

.

.

.

.

END

Rasanya aneh… ckckck…"Bowww!"


End file.
